


Klaustrofobia

by TheHighWarlockofGlitter



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Confined Space, Klaustrofobia, M/M, Malec PL, Ragnor konserwator, akrofobia, barman, koci behawiorysta, kot, lęk wysokości, ograniczona przestrzeń, zepsuta winda
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHighWarlockofGlitter/pseuds/TheHighWarlockofGlitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Kupno mieszkania na dwunastym piętrze wysokościowca, kiedy ma się klaustrofobię, to jednak nie jest najmądrzejsza decyzja." Alec cierpi na klaustrofobię, a remont klatki schodowej zmusza go do użycia windy. Co stanie się, kiedy Alec zostanie zamknięty w windzie w towarzystwie ekscentrycznego sąsiada i jego kota? Malec AU, AH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaustrofobia

**Author's Note:**

> Hej, hej! Najlepszego w Nowym Roku, Shadowhunters!
> 
> Zostało już tak niewiele do premiery serialu... Nie mogę się doczekać, by zobaczyć Matta w roli Aleca. Zwłaszcza, że już teraz jestem nim oczarowana :D
> 
> No nic, w związku z Nowym Rokiem, razem z przyjaciółkami zrobiłyśmy postanowienie i co tydzień mamy napisać opowiadanie na konkretny temat. A ja nie byłabym sobą, gdybym swojego opowiadania nie przerobiła później na Maleca. A co! 
> 
> Fabuły ambitnej w tym może nie ma, temat pewnie też oklepany, ale na grupie stwierdzili, że to "słodkie i optymistyczne", więc stwierdziłam, że się tym podzielę :)
> 
> Magnus, Alec, Prezes Miau i winda nie należą do mnie.

**Klaustrofobia**

„Kupno mieszkania na dwunastym piętrze wysokościowca, kiedy ma się klaustrofobię, to jednak nie jest najmądrzejsza decyzja" – pomyślał Alec, po raz kolejny przeklinając swoje trzęsące się ręce, kiedy naciskał przycisk przywołujący windę. Drzwi rozchyliły się od razu, ukazując wnętrze tak znienawidzonego przez chłopaka obiektu. Szare ściany, srebrny panel z przyciskami i ta irytująca muzyka relaksacyjna. Tak jakby to mogło mu pomóc. Dlaczego akurat w ich budynku postanowili zrobić remont klatki schodowej? Przecież nie była taka zła. Owszem, tynk odpadał na prawie każdym piętrze, a stopnie były już tak zużyte, że powstały w nich wgłębienia, ale to jeszcze nie powód, by zmuszać ludzi do używania tego szatańskiego dźwigu!

Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i wszedł do środka, modląc się w duchu, by nikt inny nie chciał o tej porze wychodzić z domu. W ciągu kilku miesięcy, jakie spędził mieszkając na osiedlu Fingle Stay ze złamaną nogą (niefortunny wypadek w trakcie przeprowadzki), udało mu się opracować pewien system walki z uciążliwą fobią.

Tuż po naciśnięciu przycisku oznaczonego „0", zamknął oczy, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na oddechu. Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech… Winda ruszyła.

Kilkanaście wdechów i wydechów później dał się słyszeć charakterystyczny dzwonek, a winda zatrzymała się. Alec z ulgą otworzył oczy, unosząc wzrok na ekranik ukazujący numer piętra. Przeklął w duchu, widząc, że znajduje się na jedynce. Co za leń jedzie windą w dół z pierwszego piętra?! Zwłaszcza, że remont dotyczył tylko klatki schodowej powyżej trójki.

Ze zrezygnowaniem spojrzał na wchodzącą do środka osobę. Młodzieniec nie mógł być od niego wiele starszy. Był wysoki i szczupły, o przystojnej twarzy i czarnych włosach wystylizowanych w kolce. Jego strój można było określić jednym słowem: ekstrawagancki. Długi, fioletowy płaszcz pokryty brokatem, srebrne, obcisłe spodnie i buty na koturnie dodające centymetrów jego i tak już imponującemu wzrostowi. W ręce trzymał wiklinowy koszyk. Alec kojarzył go jedynie z widzenia. Wiedział, że ma na imię Magnus, pracuje jako barman w pobliskim barze i posiada kota o wdzięcznym imieniu Prezes Miau. Wnioskując po mruczeniu wydobywającym się z koszyka, zwierzak właśnie mu towarzyszył.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się uprzejmie młodzieniec, spoglądając na niebieskookiego chłopaka z uśmiechem. Ten tylko wybąkał pozdrowienie, modląc się, by winda wreszcie zjechała na dół. Nie chciał przeżyć załamania nerwowego w obecności przystojnego sąsiada.

Drzwi windy znowu się zamknęły, a Alec ponowił swoją oddechową rutynę. Tym razem jednak nie zamykał oczu, nie chcąc wyglądać jak przerażone dziecko.

Zatrzymali się o wiele za wcześnie. Nawet ta kapryśna w swoich prędkościach winda nie mogła pokonać jednego piętra tak szybko. Z niepokojem chłopak spojrzała na ekranik nad panelem z przyciskami. Zamiast cyfry pojawił się tam wykrzyknik, co oznaczało tylko jedno.

\- Niech to, znowu się zepsuła – mruknął Magnus, wypowiadając na głos jego najgorsze obawy. Podszedł bliżej panelu, próbując otworzyć drzwi za pomocą przycisku. Ani drgnęły. Odłożył koszyk na bok i wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. – To już drugi raz w tym tygodniu. Naprawdę, Ragnor powinien coś z tym w końcu zrobić – powiedział do Aleca z przepraszającym uśmiechem, po czym przeniósł wzrok ekranik swojego smartphone'a, przypuszczalnie wyszukując numer Ragnora, który, jako konserwator windy, był ostatnio nieco zbyt często widywany w ich wieżowcu.

Alec nie wsłuchiwał się w rozmowę towarzysza z administratorem windy, starając się przezwyciężyć rosnącą panikę. „To nic takiego" – powtarzał w myślach. – „Za chwilę nas stąd wyciągną." Jego myśli zostały jednak przerwane przez uniesiony głos Magnusa.

\- Jak to jutro rano!? T y chyba nie rozumiesz naszej sytuacji! – powiedział z irytacją. – Mój towarzysz i ja jesteśmy zamknięci w windzie. Zamknięci! Nie będziemy czekać do rana!

Myśl o tym, że będą musieli spędzić kilka godzin w ciasnym pomieszczeniu sprawiła, że Alec nie był już w stanie się opanować. Poczuł, jak kolana się pod nim uginają. Dlaczego nie wysiadł na pierwszym piętrze?! Byłby już z pewnością bezpieczny na dole. Spojrzał przerażony w górę, nie widząc już w ogóle Magnusa ani jego kota. Był sam, a szare ściany zbliżały się coraz bardziej, chcąc go zgnieść. Zaczęło brakować mu powietrza. Czuł drżenie na całym ciele.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku? – Ktoś pomachał mu ręką przed oczami. Z trudem skupił wzrok na klęczącym przed nim Magnusie. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy osunął się na podłogę. – Słyszysz mnie? Halo!

\- S-słyszę – wyjąkał, z trudem kontrolując oddech. – J-ja tylko…

\- Masz klaustrofobię, tak? – domyślił się młodzieniec. On tylko skinął głową na potwierdzenie, obejmując kolana ramionami. – Spokojnie, będą tu za piętnaście minut. Wytrzymasz tyle?

\- N-nie wiem – przyznał, jednak drżenie nieco zmalało na wieść, że nie spędzą tu całej nocy.

\- Hej, spójrz na mnie – powiedział spokojnym głosem Magnus, chwytając jego dłonie. – Ściany cały czas są na swoim miejscu. Nic ci się nie dzieje. Musisz skupić się na oddechu, jasne?

Ponownie skinął głową, biorąc głęboki wdech.

\- Właśnie tak, świetnie – pochwalił go młodzieniec. – A teraz wydech. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz.

Stopniowo udało mu się uspokoić. Uścisk rąk drugiej osoby sprawiał, że nie czuł się w tym samotnie. Zostali tak przez kilka minut, a Magnus cały czas przypominał mu o oddechu.

\- Czekaj, mam pomysł. – Barman wypuścił nagle jego dłonie, co sprawiło, że panika znowu dała o sobie znać.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – spytał zaalarmowany Alec, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawę z głupoty swojego pytania. Tak jakby Magnus mógł oddalić się na więcej niż metr. – N-nie zostawiaj mnie…

\- Już do ciebie wracam – zapewnił chłopak, grzebiąc przy swoim koszyku. Zaledwie moment później usiadł obok niego, trzymając na rękach puchatego, białego kotka, który spoglądał na nich dużymi oczami. – To jest Prezes Miau – powiedział Magnus, podając mu zwierzaka.

Alec wplótł palce w śnieżnobiałe futerko, rozkoszując się jego miękkością. Kotek zamruczał z zadowoleniem, kiedy zaczął drapać go za uszami.

\- Polubił cię – stwierdził z zadowoleniem Magnus.

\- Jest słodki – przyznał chłopak, czując jak jego organizm uspokaja się pod wpływem obecności zwierzaka.

Siedzieli tak przez kilka minut, na zmianę głaszcząc kotka.

\- Mogę o coś spytać? – odezwał się po chwili Alec, unosząc wzrok na swojego towarzysza. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak blisko siebie siedzieli. Poczuł, jak na jego policzkach pojawiają się rumieńce. – Dlaczego postanowiłeś jechać windą na dół z pierwszego piętra? Nie chcę być wredny, ale to dość leniwe z twojej strony.

Magnus, który początkowo patrzył na niego z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem, nie mógł teraz powstrzymać głośnego śmiechu.

\- To przez Prezesa – odpowiedział, wskazując na swojego pupila. – Ma akrofobię.

\- Pierwsze słyszę. Co to takiego? – spytał Alec, spoglądając w dół na leżącego na jego kolanach kota.

\- Lęk wysokości – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Magnus. – To najbardziej przyziemny kot, jakiego widziałem. Nawet będąc w swoim koszyku jest przerażony. Dlatego chodzę z nim do behawiorysty. – Widząc zaskoczoną minę chłopaka, młodzieniec ponownie się zaśmiał. – No co? Nie patrz tak na mnie. Jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku, na pewno widziałeś już dziwniejsze rzeczy niż chłopaka z makijażem idącego ze swoim kotem do psychologa o dziesiątej wieczór.

Alec zaśmiał się, przytakując. Życie w Nowym Jorku nie raz już go zaskoczyło.

Nagle, dał się słyszeć jakiś szczęk i drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując znajomy parter ich wieżowca. Winda znajdowała się kilkanaście centymetrów wyżej niż powinna, ale można było bezpiecznie wydostać się na zewnątrz. Na korytarzu stał młody mężczyzna o zielonych włosach, z wielką skrzynką na narzędzia w ręce. Na widok dwojga młodych ludzi uśmiechnął się i puścił oko do Magnusa:

\- No, no. Nie powiem, nieźle trafiłeś – powiedział z wymownym uśmiechem, wskazując głową na Aleca, który wciąż częściowo opierał się na Magnusie.

Chłopak był pewien, że jego policzki przybrały kolor dojrzałych pomidorów. Odsunął się niezręcznie, oddając kota właścicielowi. Zaraz potem wstał, otrzepał się i zignorował dłoń konserwatora, który chciał mu pomóc w wyjściu na zewnątrz. Tuż za nim wyskoczył Magnus z kotem w jednej ręce i koszykiem w drugiej.

\- Dzięki – powiedział, przybijając piątkę Ragnorowi.

\- Drobiazg. Trzymajcie się, dzieciaki. – Mechanik uśmiechnął się szeroko i zasalutował, po czym sam wsiadł do windy, grzebiąc w panelu kontrolnym.

Alec spojrzał znów na swojego towarzysza.

\- Dziękuję za pomoc – powiedział cicho. – Gdyby nie ty…

\- To nic takiego. Zrobiłem, co do mnie należało – odparł Magnus. Prezes odwrócił główkę w jego stronę i miauknął, jakby również oczekiwał podziękowań. Alec zaśmiał się i podrapał go za uszami.

\- Tobie też oczywiście dziękuję – powiedział do kota, po czym podniósł wzrok, spoglądając znów na jego właściciela. – To ja… Będę już lecieć. Na razie – odwrócił się, kierując w stronę wyjścia.

\- Czekaj! – Zatrzymał się, słysząc głos Magnusa. Ten podbiegł do niego i zaproponował: - Może wyskoczymy gdzieś jutro razem? Dasz się zaprosić na kawę? Znam jedno takie miejsce, gdzie kawiarenka jest umiejscowiona na dachu wieżowca. Rozciąga się stamtąd niesamowity widok.

\- Och, ja… - Alec zawahał się. Magnus wydawał mu się słodki (nie wspominając o tym, że był też piekielnie atrakcyjny), a propozycja dość kusząca, jednak myśl o podróży windą na sam szczyt wieżowca tuż po tym, co teraz przeżyli…

Młodzieniec zdawał się rozumieć jego tok myślenia, bo zakrył twarz dłonią, śmiejąc się.

\- Dureń ze mnie. Pewnie masz już dość wind? – Alec przytaknął z nieco zażenowanym uśmiechem. – Wiesz, zawsze możemy pójść gdzieś indziej…

Widząc zmieszanie na twarzy Magnusa, Alec postanowił rzucić swojej fobii wyzwanie.

\- Ale mogę spróbować… – urwał. Kiedy wielbiciel brokatu zmarszczył brwi z niezrozumieniem, wyjaśnił: - Mogę spróbować przezwyciężyć swój lęk… Pod warunkiem, że będziesz mnie trzymał za rękę i obiecujesz nie puścić zanim nie dojedziemy.

Kilka minut później, kiedy Alec rozstał się już z sąsiadem, jego oczy wręcz błyszczały ze szczęścia. Uśmiech, który w tamtym momencie pojawił się na twarzy Magnusa, był wart każdego poświęcenia.

Czuł, że chyba wreszcie znalazł sposób, by wyleczyć się z klaustrofobii.


End file.
